


Лучший способ расслабиться

by Derek_Hale



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Hale/pseuds/Derek_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен - массажист, Миша - его клиент. А ещё Дженсену ОЧЕНЬ повезло с друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший способ расслабиться

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве

Что обычно думает человек, пробираясь домой тайком, по темноте?  
Правильно. Что он бесшумный и ловкий. Как ниндзя.  
А потом, краснея, выслушивает насмешки от семьи (ну, или друзей, кому как повезло) и что "та тумбочка давно нарывалась на хороший пинок, чувак!"

Дженсен не считал себя ниндзя. Даже Бэтменом. И уж тем более Женщиной-кошкой (Эклз проклял тот день, когда Крис залез спьяну на сайт "Все праздники мира" и кликнул «1 марта»). Но он хотя бы надеялся спокойно попасть в свою комнату, оставив град насмешек на утро.

Но видно он чем-то здорово достал своего ангела-хранителя в этот вечер.  
Нет, Дженсен, конечно, не надеялся, что после его марша по гостиной в доме ещё хоть кто-то будет спать - грохот и мат стояли знатные. В конце концов, чего вы ждали? В этом доме сосуществуют четыре парня, и нет ни одной девушки, (что вкупе с парными спальнями дало немало поводов набить морды ближним своим).

Короче, он просто надеялся на крупицу понимания со стороны товарищей.  
Наивный идиот.

\- Дженни, ради моего спокойствия, скажи, что ты возвращаешься от девушки, а не с отработки у Бивера? - уму непостижимо, как Кейн всегда всё узнает. Они же учатся в разных университетах, на разных концах города. Дженсен тяжко вздохнул и пошел дальше по коридору.

\- Иди к черту, Крис. Пусть Стив споет тебе колыбельную, и отстань от меня до утра.

\- Маленький грубиян, - раздалось из-за двери. - Стив просит передать, что, если не перестанешь хамить, останешься утром без любимых блинчиков.

Под дружный хохот двух засранцев, Дженсен захлопнул дверь в свою спальню. Оценив свои силы, он решил, что душ можно оставить на потом и рухнул на кровать.  
На соседней койке старательно сопел Падалеки.

\- Джаред, считаю своим долгом предупредить – я зол как собака и, если ты намерен поглумиться, подожди до завтра, - не то чтобы Эклз был уверен, что его послушают, но, если что, он предупредил.

\- Значит, про звонок тебе тоже рассказать завтра?

\- Какой, к черту, звонок, Джей, - оторвать голову от подушки, ну, ладно-ладно, лицо от подушки было почти физически больно. Короче, Дженсен не был настроен на разговоры.

\- Тебе звонила какая-то девица. Настырная, должен заметить. В форме ультиматума предупредила, что ты должен заменить ее завтра на одном вызове. Адрес я записал. Обещала щедрые чаевые, - бодро отрапортовался Падалеки и отвернулся к стенке, невнятно пробормотав «спокойной ночи».  
Дженсу оставалось только со стоном уткнуться лбом в покрывало и желать, чтобы завтра не наступило.

***  
Была у Дженсена одна теория, возведенная жизненным опытом почти в аксиому - как утро встретишь, так день и проведешь.  
Поэтому он был слегка озадачен.

Утро выдалось вполне себе неплохое, (Эклз даже выспался), но весьма....неоднозначное.  
Крис и Стив, не переставая шушукаться, хихикали, как школьницы, и смотрели на него так, что Дженс с трудом удержался, чтоб не оглядеть себя. На всякий случай, знаете.  
Джаред, наоборот, был подозрительно тихим и в глаза старался не смотреть.  
Примерно так же он выглядел, когда Крис в честь дня рождения презентовал Дженсену огромный торт... с полуголой девушкой внутри. Нужно ли говорить, что именно в тот год родители решили лично навестить сына...

Короче, обстановка была не только неоднозначна, но ещё и крайне подозрительна.  
Так что Дженсен решил ограничится соком, а перекусить уже в университетской столовой. Следующим пунктом было "бежать из дома".

Часы занятий тянулись скучно, долго и принесли только головную боль.  
Когда пары закончились, то у Дженсена оставалось всего полтора часа на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добраться до клиента.

Забежав домой, он быстро ополоснулся в душе, нацепил футболку и легкие брюки, и, подхватив сумку с необходимым, рванул по адресу.

Знакомое чувство неоднозначности вернулось уже, когда Эклз жал на звонок.  
А, когда дверь открылась...

Поймите правильно, у Дженсена не было предубеждений. Он с равным старанием делал массаж и мужчинам, и женщинам. Но сейчас он готов был дать деру, потому что не каждая отчаянная домохозяйка смотрела на него так...так...плотоядно. Будто он уже голый и привязан к кровати.

Пребывая в шоке от собственных мыслей, Эклз машинально представился, пообещал называть хозяина дома Мишей и прошел за ним - оооо, нет, только не это! - в спальню.

\- Не против, если мы устроимся на кровати? - Миша уже стягивал с себя футболку, домашние брюки держались на бедрах только на чистом упрямстве, очевидно. Дженсен зажмурился и помотал головой. - Ты пойми правильно, у меня, конечно, есть эта ваша хрень с дыркой, но я просто не смогу на нее вскарабкаться.

Дженс озадаченно посмотрел на плюхнувшегося животом на кровать мужчину - тот не выглядел особенно скованным.

\- Тогда, может, вы скажете, какая именно область болит, чтобы мы...

\- О, нет-нет. Ничего не болит, - Миша приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него в полоборота. - Понимаешь, обычно я не сижу на месте, двигаюсь целый день. Но последняя неделя вся прошла за письменным столом, даже в тренажерный зал было не выбраться. Так что спина не болит - она просто не гнется.

Эклз кивнул, посмотрел на бутылочку с расслабляющим лосьоном у себя в руках, кивнул ещё раз и шагнул к кровати. И замер... Всё ещё наблюдающий за ним мужчина, (Дженс вдруг заметил, что у него глаза ярко-синие глаза, даже у Криса радужка была светлей), понял причину замешательства и дружелюбно предложил, одновременно подгребая подушку, чтобы опереться на нее подбородком:

\- Можешь просто сесть на меня, сестра постоянно так делала, когда я жил дома.

Мысленно проклиная Джареда, одну рыжую бестию и своего незакомплексованного клиента, Дженсен медленно приблизился к кровати, осторожно забрался на нее и, чуть не перекрестившись, перекинул ногу через Мишины бедра. В качестве компромисса, не сел на них, а навис над лежащим телом.

Согрев между ладоней флакон, Эклз вылил немного лосьона на пальцы и принялся втирать в плечи.  
Это была его любимая часть - чувствовать, как каменно-твердые, сведенные мышцы расслабляются под твоими пальцами. Ради этого можно было даже стерпеть прискорбный факт того, что не все его клиенты могли похвастать таким телом: стройным, подтянутым, с равномерно разработанными мускулами. И кожа - гладкая и теплая. Сплошное удовольствие.

И очевидно удовольствием это было не только для Дженсена. Просто сначала он не обратил внимания на тихие, расслабленные стоны, которые совершенно непонятным образом заводили. Эклз замер, пытаясь вернуть контроль над разбушевавшимся сознанием. И телом.

Чудесно.  
Что может быть веселее абсолютно гетеросексуального парня, который возбудился от стонов совершенно незнакомого мужика? При этом практически сидя на нем.

В пору было идти вешаться.

Но ему не дали шанса. Недовольный паузой, Миша заерзал и попытался обернуться, но Дженсен удержал его, начиная снова разминать напряженные мышцы. И чем ниже спускались его руки, тем быстрее стучал пульс в виске. Задумываться и анализировать уже не получалось. Хотелось только....

В конце концов, не настолько он и гетеросексуал, если разобраться. Конечно, Брок на рождественской вечеринке полез на него сам, но Дженсен же и не сопротивлялся, правильно? И никакая омела и выпивка ему не оправдание.

Поразмыслив так, Дженс почти успокоился и пояс Мишиных штанов приспускал уже почти предвкушающе.

О том, что стоит спросить и чужое мнение, Эклз вспомнил, только когда Миша сдавленно зарычав, резко перевернулся, подминая его под себя. И тут же, не давая возможности начать бормотать извинения, накрыл его губы своими.

И это было, было... Теперь Дженсен мог с уверенностью сказать - он ни черта не знал о поцелуях до этого дня. А может дело в том, что никто его так раньше и не целовал? Ведь даже Келли подчинялся его прикосновениям, не настаивал на лидерстве. А Миша обрывал любую попытку перехватить инициативу, по-хозяйски уверенно вылизывал его рот, дразнил его, не давая встретиться их языкам.  
Так же уверенно он забирался ладонями под футболку Дженсена, гладил кожу и пощипывал соски.

С каждой секундой здравых мыслей в голове Эклза оставалось всё меньше и меньше, сознание не фиксировало детали, так что, когда он почувствовал прохладный воздух на своей коже, Дженс не смог точно вспомнить, когда Миша стащил с него всю одежду.

Хотелось целоваться, снова впиться пальцами в кожу спины, но у его партнера явно были другие планы. Миша спускался всё ниже по груди и животу Дженсена, отмечая кожу то почти болезненными укусами, то лёгкими поцелуями.

И это было настолько приятно, что сдерживать себя Эклзу стало чертовски сложно. Тело будто само собой выгибалось над покрывалом, руки комкали оказавшуюся под головой подушку и он сам не заметил, когда начал стонать.

Но вскоре оказалось, что всё может быть гораздо, гораздо лучше.  
Дженсен понял это примерно в тот момент, когда горячий язык, надавливая, скользнул от основания к головке, которую тут же плотно обхватили чужие губы.

Сосредоточившись на ощущениях Мишиного языка на своем члене, Дженс опять упустил немаловажную деталь - скользкие (лосьон!) пальцы Миши, медленно поглаживающие от яичек до ануса.

Но в этом не было ничего пугающего или неправильного, наоборот, это было невыносимо хорошо. И так же невыносимо мало.  
Стало чуть легче, когда Миша взял его член глубже, одновременно мягко перебирая пальцами яички и дотягиваясь средним до входа, мягко массируя его.

Звуки, которые издавал Дженсен, уже были больше похожи на тихое поскуливание, а чертов брюнет всё никак не хотел сжалиться над ним.

Но, когда сил терпеть уже не осталось, и Эклз хотел уже сам двинуться навстречу пальцам, Миша резко насадился горлом на его член, втискиваясь в анус сразу двумя пальцами.  
Дженсен вскрикнул от мимолетной боли и почти без перехода застонал от тепла, тяжелой волной разошедшегося по телу.  
Бедра сами задвигались навстречу пальцам, аккуратно раскрывающим его. Руки было некуда деть, и он вцепился одной в плечо, пальцами другой вплетаясь в спутанные черные пряди.

Вминаясь затылком в подушку, Дженс почувствовал ещё один палец, проталкивающийся в него, а потом резко стало очень пусто, а нежной кожи члена коснулся неожиданно холодный воздух комнаты.

Но не успел парень выразить недовольство, как Миша атаковал его губы, покусывая и сразу зализывая. Дженсен охотно ответил на поцелуй, крепко обхватывая руками партнера и сжимая его бока своими коленями. Не отвлекаясь от поцелуя, Миша на ощупь прижался головкой к судорожно пульсирующему отверстию и рвано застонал в поцелуй.

Оторвавшись от его рта, Миша коротко посмотрел в глаза и, дождавшись кивка, толкнулся в него.  
Было больно, мышцы не желали поддаваться вторжению, но Дженсен только тихо постанывал, притягивая горячее тело ближе, плотнее.

Не давая передышки, Миша медленно подался бедрами назад, тут же сильно толкаясь внутрь... и мгновенно замер, когда Дженсен резко выгнулся, хрипло дыша и широко распахнув глаза.

\- Дженс? - напряженный тихий голос и нежное прикосновение к щеке. Черт, Дженсен уже не сомневался, это не последняя их встреча.

\- Всё хорошо. Всё очень, очень хорошо. Правда. Просто поцелуй меня и.... двигайся, черт возьми!

Сорванно рассмеявшись, Миша прижался губами к его подбородку, мелкими поцелуями добрался до губ, лизнул их и ворвался языком между зубов, принимаясь вылизывать десны, язык, внутреннюю поверхность щек.  
И, да, начал двигаться. Быстро, ритмично, снова задевая простату. Раз за разом проходясь по ней головкой члена.

И это было сейчас самым главным. Глубокий поцелуй, горячие движения внутри, нежные ладони на спине, прижимающие их грудью друг к другу.

От живота по всему телу прокатилась жаркая, тяжелая волна, зажатый их телами член пульсировал в одном ритме с мышцами ануса, стонать уже не было сил.  
Сил не хватило даже на то, чтоб вскрикнуть, когда Миша последним резким движением внутри, заставил жар в животе превратиться в огонь и разойтись пожаром по всему телу.

***

Когда Дженсен вернулся домой, там было подозрительно тихо.  
Крис, Стив и Джаред сидели в гостиной с видом встревоженных, но гордых родителей, встречающих чадо с первого свидания.

\- Ну и как прошел сеанс? - поинтересовался Крис, пока Стив цепко осматривал одежду и лицо Дженса.

\- Шикарно, - не задумываясь, ответил Эклз и насколько мог бодро ретировался в сторону своей комнаты.

\- Кто бы сомневался, что шикарно, - хмыкнул Карлсон, провожая друга взглядом. - Не припомню, чтоб на Мишу кто-то жаловался.

\- Ага. А теперь извините, мне нужно позвонить. Хочу предупредить Коллинза, чтобы не вздумал обидеть Дженни, иначе будет иметь дело со мной.

\- Вперед, Крис, - фыркнул Стив, - большой грозный брат. Смотри, испугаешь парня раньше времени и испортишь Эклзу всю малину.

А Дженсен, не зная, что друзья уже развернули свою кампанию, обнимал подушку и вспоминал.  
Вспоминал, как Миша после оргазма приводил его в чувство поцелуями. Как наливал для него теплую ванну. Как настоял на такси, потому что "ну, куда ты сейчас пешком, с ума сошел?". Как целовал его, пока они ждали это чертово такси, прижав к стене у входной двери. Как отобрал у него телефон и забил туда свой номер. И как хохотал, когда Дженсен, уже почти сев в машину, вдруг спросил "какая у тебя хоть фамилия?".

Да, пожалуй стоит сказать в салоне, что у него-таки появился постоянный клиент.


End file.
